


In This Lifetime and the Next

by AugustClown



Series: Eternity [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: What do you do when your lover is immortal? Well, you promise to find her in every lifetime you have. Written in Kyra’s point of view.





	In This Lifetime and the Next

**Author's Note:**

> Setting up a series I plan on writing. I apologize if there are typos, I did proofread, but I am prone to make mistakes.

Your wife is immortal. It still hasn’t really sunk in, but she told you this not long after she returned to you, the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus in one hand and a wedding band in the other. Something about the artifact allowed her to maintain her mortality, something she might be destined to hold onto for several hundred years if the prophecy is anything to go by.

 

What this really means is that while you will age, Kassandra will remain 31 years old forever. That’s really not fair, especially considering that you recently turned 32, so now you will be older than Kassandra until you die. What if you live until 60? Will she love you then? She says yes, but really, you’ve seen what women look like at 60, and you really couldn’t blame Kassandra if she chooses to leave you for someone closer to her own age. Someone who probably hasn’t even been born yet. Just those thoughts alone give you a massive headache, and so you ride out and kill Athenians, something that helps clear your head when your thoughts run rampant like this.

 

However, she insists that she will stay with you until you pass.

 

But you don’t want to pass. You wish that Staff could protect the both of you so you can live out your days together. But the gods do not have that plan for you.

 

It isn’t until the next lifetime that you figure that out.

 

When you die, you promise that if the gods bless you with reincarnation, you will find her. You will find her with every means you have available to you.

 

You just hope you remember this promise.

 

* * *

 

It’s around 350 BCE when you meet each other again. Sometimes you lose track of the years when you recall your previous lifetimes, but 350 BCE sounds about right or is at least close to right. You thought that maybe the Gods would space out your lifetimes much further apart, and maybe they will later on. But, you don’t really think much of it.

 

You’re 22 when the memories of your previous life come rushing back to you. You figure that the gods at least blessed you with this. The age you remember your previous lifetime is significant: it’s the age Kassandra was when her odyssey began. You wonder where she could be. The gods do not give you any hint as to where she is currently. But, you know her. You will find her.

 

It takes time, but shortly before your 25th birthday, you finally find her. She’s in Thrace, and you’re glad she didn’t leave the Greek world just yet; you wouldn’t know what to do had she set sail elsewhere.

 

You’re glad you look the same. It is another thing the gods have blessed you with. You do not have to worry about Kassandra not recognizing you, for you look the same as you did 100 years ago. Your name has also stayed the same. Really, all that has changed is that you haven’t been on this planet in a few decades.

 

You track her down to a library. She is leaving when you spot her. With a quick shout of her name, you run towards her.

 

“Kassandra!”

 

She whips towards your voice and barely manages to hold onto your body as you barrel into her.

 

“Kyra?”

 

She seems so shocked, so uncertain. As if you aren’t real.

 

You pull back from your embrace and reassure her that it is you.

 

“It is me, my love. I’m back. I’m back for as long as the gods allow me to be back here with you.”

 

She breaks out into a giant grin at that, and gods, you have missed her. You’ve missed that lip scar and those high cheekbones. And those strong muscles. Gods those muscles. You need to feel them under you.

 

You kiss her. She kisses you back.

 

It isn’t much later that you two get married. Again. You learn how she has changed, and she learns the new things about you in this lifetime. You tell her about how you remembered your previous life when you turned 22. It is a good life.

 

And when you’re on that deathbed again, several decades later, you know for sure that the gods favor you and Kassandra. You promise her that no matter what, you will find her. And this time, you know you can make good on that promise.

 

Death takes you, but you have a smile on your face.

 

* * *

 

It is several centuries before you return. Of course, you don’t realize it until you turn 22. This time, it is the year 48 BCE. You hear of this man, Bayek of Siwa, tracking down men who are seeking chaos in Egypt. You live in Alexandria, however. But, if there is one thing you’ve learned from Kassandra, it is that chaos can reach anywhere in a quick amount of time.

 

You know that she will likely fight, but she would not go out of her way to Egypt to help the Medjay. It is not her life anymore. She will fight, but she would never risk many people knowing that she is immortal.

 

Fortunately for you, in this life, you find her the same year. She is just outside of Alexandria, and you accept that the gods have made sure that she is always near you when you turn 22. They seem to know that whatever time you two will have together is short and precious, so they lessen the burden by making sure that you find her quickly. Plus, it had been several hundred years since you were last in her life, so you were even more grateful to find her so quickly.

 

She is still surprised to see you, of course. It’s been an extremely long time after all. But, she is mostly just happy that you have finally returned to her.

 

You’re finally home with her in this life. Of course, when a cloaked figure named Amunet asks Kassandra for help, several years later, Kassandra does so with no hesitation. That is who she is after all.

 

But, it is a good lifetime still. She isn’t in danger as much. You have made a good friend in Amunet. While in your previous two lifetimes you did not have any children, in this one, you adopt an orphan girl, not even a year old when Kassandra finds her and brings her home. Of course, she names her Phoibe. You love that name anyways, and you know how much Phoibe meant to Kassandra all those years ago, so you’re more than happy that your daughter is named that.

 

Phoibe goes on to do great things. Whereas you and Kassandra avoided officially joining the Hidden Ones, Phoibe joins and actually rises up to take over the Alexandria brotherhood. You are proud that she will leave a great legacy.

 

Fortunately for you again, you get a nice long life. Long enough to see Phoibe get married and have a daughter of her own.

 

You promise to find Kassandra. And you know you will.

* * *

 

Several lifetimes come and go in the same manner. All of them have been happy. However, you eventually find out that your current lifetime will not be as long and happy.

 

It is 1150 AD, right in the middle of what is known as the Crusades. You end up fighting. Gods, you don’t want to, but everyone is involved, and you take up a spot in the army.

 

Your 22nd birthday is spent fighting for your life. The bloody scene around you is almost enough to distract you from the fact that you got your memories back today. Almost. Kassandra could never be pushed from your mind once you got those memories back.

 

But, you don’t find her immediately. Not that you have the option to do so anyway. You’re in the middle of gods know where fighting a war for a religion you no longer believe in, waiting for an opportunity to sneak off to find the love of your life.

 

That opportunity doesn’t come. She finds you instead.

 

You have a sword plunged through you, just a week after your birthday. Figures that this would be the one lifetime you died before you got to meet her.

 

But, someone is pulling off your helmet and your armor and calling for a medic. It is _her_. There she is, the worry on her face increasing tenfold when she realizes it’s you.

 

“Kyra? Kyra!”

 

She shouts, but it almost could be a whisper, what with blood rushing in your ears.

 

“Kass…” is all you manage to choke out before you start gurgling on your own blood.

 

“Shhh. It’s okay my love. I’m so sorry I couldn’t find you in time.”

 

You respond, “‘S not... your fault. I...find you.” And the blood drips down your cheek and chin but you can’t care. Not when you’re about to leave her for who knows how long.

 

She’s crying. You don’t think you’ve ever really seen her cry before. She was always so strong and stoic with your previous deaths, but that was likely because you’ve passed very peacefully in your previous lifetimes, warm in your bed with your soulmate next to you.

 

“I know but I should have found you. You’re my soulmate.”

 

And you manage a slight grin at that, though it is likely a grimace.

 

“Will… find you.”

 

And the world goes black.

 

Yeah, you later think, this was definitely the worst lifetime.

 

* * *

 

Fortunately for you, the gods seem to take pity on you and you’re put back into the world almost 9 months since that death on the battlefield. You died on a cold January night and were born again on a crisp early September morning. The gods really did not waste any time this go around.

 

You’re born into a family in the Holy Land, right in the middle of the war again. But, this time, you’re a nurse, not a soldier. You think that this is much better because even though you live in a war zone, you have less of a chance of being run through with a sword.

 

Right?

 

(Yes, but you don’t learn that until later on).

 

It takes a month after getting your memories to find her. Rather, she finds you, just like in your last lifetime. After all, your duty as a nurse largely keeps you confined to your hometown, and you thank the gods for pushing her onto this path to you, and for only taking a month to do so.

 

She comes barging into your house one day in mid-October, her weapon drawn. You have a sword drawn, as you are the protector of the house, your mom and your little sister huddled in a corner.

 

“Kyra,” she gasps, and you choke on a sob as you fling yourself into her arms.

 

Your mom and little sister are confused, but you lie and say that you know Kassandra from the clinic the other day. She was just surprised to see that you lived here is all.

 

It’s a lie that they buy.

 

At this point, you know that she will be staying in the Holy Land until the war ends, whenever that may be. You hope it ends soon, but you know it very well may not. Life is not that kind after all, and even though the war had been going on for 80 years, you know it could easily last 80 more.

 

You find out that night, huddled around a fire outside of your house, that she had heard of enemy soldiers squatting in nearby houses and that she had come to check to make sure none of them were here.

 

“I am glad it is just you and your family, my love. I am so glad we have found each other again. I swear to you I will protect you in this lifetime. You will live long lives just as you have in the past.”

 

And she does protect you. And while you do not live to be past 60 like in your other lives, excluding the soldier life, of course, you get pretty damn close, passing away after succumbing to an illness at the age of 58.

 

This was the life the gods had meant for you to have in your last lifetime. Seeing Kassandra’s smiles and hearing her laughs for over 30 years was definitely the best apology gift you could have received.

 

* * *

 

The next few lives come and go without much incident. You get back to living to be about 70 for the most part, which is pretty long considering the health of the day, now that you’re thinking about it here in the 21st century.

 

There is this one life though that you will always remember as one of your favorites, even if the circumstances weren’t the best.

 

It was the middle of the Italian Renaissance. You were living in what is now known as Venice. You were an orphan, and you spent most of your time on the street.

 

The year was 1518 when you gained back your memories. Whereas your past selves felt content knowing that you had a soulmate, your 1518 self had no idea what to make of it. You were alone your entire life, and suddenly there was this woman you were supposed to be with? Granted, the woman in your visions were beautiful, but you lived a solitary existence. People just got in the way of that. You could only take care of yourself. A soulmate would just make things worse.

 

So, it was the first lifetime in which you actively chose not to seek out Kassandra.

 

But, fate has a way of throwing people onto our paths when we least expect it. You realize that this specific person is Kassandra, because of course, it is.

 

It’s 1520, shortly before your 24th birthday. You’re casing a woman to pickpocket. You see her wandering the market, shawl covering her head and face. She is alone. She stops to admire the many trinkets at the tables in the market, but she does not purchase anything. Yet, you notice she has a big pouch of coins attached to her belt. Should make for an easy mark, you think.

 

While she stops at another stall, you make your move. You sneak up behind her and with just the barest of brushes, you manage to take the pouch off of her belt.

 

You make it about 10 paces away from the stall before you hear a shout.

 

“Hey! Stop that thief!”

 

You break out in a run and you hear the sounds of a pair of footsteps running behind you.

 

You run through an ally and realize it’s a dead end. You barely hesitate before you start climbing the wall of the building in front of you. You think that this is it, there’s no way the woman will be able to follow you.

 

You pull yourself up to the roof and run a little bit anyway just to be safe that you’re out of her view. You leap from rooftop to rooftop before you finally stop at a building you know is out of sight from the market.

 

You plop down and your chest heaves from the effort. You laugh thinking you got away.

 

You failed to hear the steps following you on the rooftops. You realize your mistake when a sword is pointed at your shrouded face.

 

“I want my money back.”

 

And oh, that _voice_. You finally place that voice. It is the one from your memories, the one from the supposed love of your life. You shiver involuntarily.

 

Shit, you think.

 

You pull down your covering before you stand up and face the muscular woman.

 

“Can’t we make a deal?” You ask.

 

“Kyra, what are you doing?”

 

“What do you think it looks like I’m doing? I’m trying to keep your money.”

 

She scoffs at that, “No, I know that. I meant why are you stealing money in the first place?”

 

You laugh, “Seriously, you seemed so much smarter in my memories. I am stealing your money because I need it. I’m poor.”

 

Kassandra hesitates before answering, “The woman I knew would never steal money.”

 

You bite out, “The woman you knew is dead. She’s been dead. This is who I am now. I am a poor street rat who needs to steal to survive. You may be my supposed soulmate, but I will not let you stand in the way of my survival.”

 

“I could take care of you! You’re the love of my life! I will protect you.”

 

“Oh, like you did when I was a soldier?” And you know it was a low blow even as you are saying it. She couldn’t have known you were in the battle in that lifetime. Hell, you weren’t even in the same troop.

 

She looks hurt at that. You feel bad immediately, but you stand firm.

 

“If I had known you were there, I would’ve protected you. You know that.”

 

And you did know that. You still do if you’re being honest. But you’re poor, tired, hungry, dirty, and all you really want is to buy some food and find some shelter in the evening.

 

But, you feel a strange pang in your chest when you glance at the woman who still looks hurt. And you notice how achingly beautiful it is. You regret making such a strong woman look like a wounded puppy. So, you apologize.

 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just so tired of trying to fight for my survival. I had to in the past as well, but not to this extent. I always had at least some form of security.”

 

“It’s okay. I wish to show you some security in this lifetime, if you will let me.”

 

And oh, you really do. But, you don’t trust easily, even if she is your soulmate.

 

“Maybe soon. But, I don’t know you other than these memories I hold. I want to get to know you. I want to know what has happened since I last saw you. If memories serve right, I died in 1450, right? So it’s been 70 years since we’ve seen each other.”

 

“Yes, but it wasn’t the longest. The longest has been 232 years. The shortest has been 22. 70 has been the second longest.”

 

“232 years? How did you manage that?”

 

“Those 232 years were probably the hardest of my life. I had no idea if you would ever come back, if you had already come back and had already died, or what. I was really sad and thought that perhaps you coming back to me before was just a fluke or a dream. It was very rough for me, and I lost myself to the bottle quite a few times. I guess the gods wanted me to be away from you for a while. ”

 

You respond, “It seems like I just wasn’t born at all in that time. I am not sure why. I suppose the gods had other plans for you during that time, ones that needed your focus that I would have taken away from you.”

 

She shrugs, “Perhaps so. Many leaders rose and fell during that time. I had a hand in several of those leadership changes. Maybe that is what the gods wanted from me. They might have wanted me to help them find leaders that would do their will, but were still in touch with the common people. I managed somehow.”

 

You smiled wolfishly, “You totally slept with a few leaders and powerful figures during that period didn’t you.” It was a statement more than a question. Of course she had taken other lovers during your absences. It was something you two had discussed in your second lifetime. At first, she had no idea if you were going to return at all. Then, you two figured it would mostly become a matter of when you were going to return. Those other lovers didn’t bother you. It wasn’t like you didn’t have other lovers before your memories came back in certain lifetimes. Plus, you were the only lover that mattered at the end of the day.

 

She barks out a laugh, “Why do you want to know? You never asked before for specifics of who I slept with.”

 

Because you know Kassandra deep inside after all. You know the power and confidence she exudes, and you definitely remember the sheer prowess she had in bed. That skill no doubt led to many lovers falling into her bed, including powerful leaders. You definitely want to reacquaint yourself with that prowess, and sooner rather than later...

 

Shaking your head, you reply, “I’m just curious is all. Come on, I won’t be jealous. It was like 1500 years ago or something like that.”

 

Kassandra gives in, “Okay, okay. Have you heard of Caius Marius? He was one of the leaders of the Roman Republic. I had a 20-year affair with him before I fled Rome so that he wouldn’t notice that I wasn’t aging. Also slept with one of his wives too. Sometimes together. Before that, I had an affair with one of Cato the Elder’s wives. Oh and one of Gracci’s, but not with the leaders themselves. Other than that…”

 

She pauses for a little bit thinking about who came after Caius Marius. You are quite amused. Hearing of the love of your life sleeping with people you had learned about in previous lifetimes was quite entertaining (again, you could not be jealous of something that happened 1500 years before and was not anything serious), especially knowing that these affairs would not be taught to future generations. They were going to miss out on quite an interesting bit of history. Oh well, at least you could revel in the fact that you were one of the few who were privileged to hear this information.

 

“When I came back to Rome after Caius Marius’s death, I was with one of the generals for a little bit before. Then, I took up an affair with Cato the Younger. Then I fled in 50 BCE to be outside of Alexandria, where I remained...dry for a while. Then, I met you two years later. And that was that for that period. After that, I avoided sleeping with leaders. It was fun, but I wanted to maintain a low profile.”

 

You smile, “See, that wasn’t so bad, now was it? You know I’m completely fine with you taking other lovers during my absences. It wouldn’t be fair to make you wait. Besides, I know that I am the only lover that matters.”

 

“I know, I just didn’t know how you would feel about it is all. I would understand if you were upset. It bothers me a little to think of you with other lovers. But, you are the only one who matters to me. And I know that I am the only one that matters to you. We are always loyal to each other after we reunite. You are my soulmate, the love of my life. And I will endure feeling awkward when you ask about other lovers if it helps you feel comfortable with me.”

 

You smile cheekily, “I’m sorry about you feeling awkward, but I’ve been alone my entire life and I needed to see if I can trust you.”

 

Kassandra nods, “I understand. Hopefully, now you are starting to trust me after what I have told you.”

 

The two of you stand in silence for a little bit, watching as the sun is now starting its descent in the west.

 

You finally speak up, “Well, you are right. I am starting to trust you. Besides, 70 years without the love of your life by your side is a long time. Let me make it up to you.”

 

You take off your top and drop it to the side. Kassandra stands there with her mouth agape. You push her down and you top her right there and then on that rooftop in Italy.

 

It had been a rough nearly 24 years of living in poverty, but for the rest of that lifetime, you are safe and loved with your soulmate. You never have to steal again.

 

You have two children: a boy and a girl. Both become involved with the local Assassins' guild, which you also learned in this lifetime was what the Hidden Ones, that organization led by Amunet and your daughter all those years ago, had become now known as.

 

You wondered how you didn’t know of this organization sooner, but then you realize that in your previous lifetimes, Kassandra did an extremely good job of shielding you from that. It wasn’t that she didn’t think you could be a part of that struggle; she knew you would fight for the Assassins with your dying breath. Rather, it was more of the promise she has been trying to keep: not getting involved in secret organizations when you are around so that she can spend as much time with you as possible. The organization would likely have sent her all around the world. And they did do that when you weren’t around. But, when you were back, she distanced herself from the organization, and they fortunately understood and let her be. For the most part anyways. They still asked her for help with local matters, and they turned to you sometimes as well.

 

Neither you nor Kassandra are directly involved in the guild during your marriage, but you both provide support when needed. Both of you still love a good fight after all, and Kassandra couldn’t abandon the Assassins completely. If she could provide support locally, she would. And you would, too.

 

As you’re on your deathbed, you think to yourself, “This lifetime definitely comes in second, right after my original life.”

* * *

 

Another interesting lifetime you like to recall was the early 1700s. You were a pirate on Mary Read’s ship when you got your memories back. Of course, when you got them back, you ended your affair with Read. She didn’t seem to care one way or the other, moving on to the next available woman she could find. You two were close friends regardless, so she let you stay on her ship.

 

She was a powerful captain, and you were one of her fearless lieutenants.

 

But your life on the sea meant that it would be harder for you to find Kassandra.

 

Of course, fate has a hand in things, and the two of you meet in Jamaica.

 

It happens a few years after your memories came back. You were with Edward Kenway, trying to save Mary and Anne Bonney from being sentenced to death. The two women revealed they were pregnant and were sent to a prison in Kingston.

 

Edward had told you that he would wait around Kingston to save the women. He would return them to the ship if that was what they desired. You knew that since Mary and Anne were imprisoned, control of the ship went to you.

 

It was in the few days while you were waiting for the ship to be resupplied that you ran into the love of your life in a port city on the other side of Jamaica (Kingston was very anti-pirate after all).

 

She is dressed like a pirate herself, but you hope that she is more of just a lone traveler like Kenway was for a while. What if she is captaining her own ship again? She missed the Adrestia; she gave it away several centuries ago. You worked so hard in this life to throw away your shot at being a captain.

 

Well, you think, the only way to know for sure is to approach her.

 

So you do.

 

You make sure that your footsteps are a little heavier than usual; you do not want her to think that you are sneaking up on her and risk a pistol pointed at you.

 

She hears you and turns around, and you get a good look at her as you get closer to her.

 

By the gods, she was always beautiful, but in 18th century pirate clothing, she is absolutely dashing. She is wearing a black turncoat with a blue sash wrapped around the middle, acting as a belt. The lapels of the turncoat are the same royal blue color as the sash, and it has gold thread forming a weaving pattern throughout them. Her pants are a matching black, and the bottoms are tucked into worn black boots that reach up to just under her knees; no doubt the shoes were taken off of a pirate she had just finished murdering. Topping her head is a blue and black striped bandana that is wrapped into a knot, and hanging down her left shoulder is that infamous braid.

 

And her face? Well her face has that damned smirk on it as her eyes rove your body to take in your similar clothing. Your clothing is purple and white; you always loved the colors of royalty. You wear a brown hat instead of a bandana, of course. Her eyes show elation while her face maintains a careful mask of appreciation rather than acknowledgment.

 

There are many enemies in this port city, both your own and hers, and you know that if this was any other location or if you two had any other job, she would sweep you up into her arms and kiss you like no tomorrow.

 

Instead, she motions you to follow her. So you do, at a distance, down an alley and winding between some more houses before she stops in a small garden, hidden in the midst of all the buildings. Not a person is in sight, and you rush to her once you ascertain you two are finally alone.

 

You kiss her and it’s like everything in the world is finally right.

 

When you part, she takes off your hat and adorns it instead. You don’t mind at all.

 

“Hello, my love,” she states. And you absolutely swoon when you hear her voice. She’s lost the Greek accent. Instead, she sounds British, just like you do. And while you miss that accent, you find that she sounds absolutely _sexy_ . She was always sexy, but something about this particular accent _does things_ to you, and you start to lose yourself in inappropriate thoughts.

 

She smirks at you again, no doubt knowing what you are thinking of, and you realize you haven’t responded to her yet.

 

You finally blurt out, “Please tell me you aren’t a captain.”

 

She laughs, “That is definitely not the response I was anticipating. But, to answer your question, no I am not a captain. I was until I lost my ship in a storm, and I washed up somewhere in Cuba, alone and in tatters. I’ve been helping out on ships in the meantime. I just got to Jamaica yesterday.”

 

You smile, “Good because I am a captain now, and I am officially making you my second-in-command.”

 

She arches a perfectly sculptured eyebrow, “Oh? And how do you know I’m a good mate?”

 

You laugh, “You’re kidding me, right? You captained the Adrestia! The greatest ship the Aegean had ever seen!”

 

Kassandra smiles and replies, “Yes, but that was lifetimes ago. It has been a while since you’ve seen me lead a crew.”

 

“You’re my soulmate. How bad could you be? Plus you did captain a crew. I love you and I trust you. Besides, I’m the leader. You’re going to be the one to listen to my every command. You’ll be under my will.”

 

“Oh? Is your will all I’ll be under?”

 

You smirk and step closer so your noses are touching, “Of course not. Kassandra, you may top every other man and woman you’ve ever been with, but with me, _I am in control_.”

 

Kassandra shivers and yanks you into a passionate kiss, tongues dueling for domination and teeth initially clashing at the messiness of it all.

 

After you two part for air, she tells you, “Well, I accept to be your first mate.”

 

It is your turn to arch an eyebrow, “I don’t recall giving you a choice. Remember, now that we are reunited, _I am in control now_.”

 

She lets out a groan, “Oh, by the gods, you’re so hot. I’ve missed you so much.”

 

She pulls you into another kiss, and you break out into a grin in the middle of it. She smiles too and pulls back, resting your foreheads together.

 

This is another good lifetime. The two of you spend the rest of your years captain the ship, which you rename the _Adrestia II_. The Atlantic Ocean learns to fear your ship. The two of you travel the world together, fighting off bandits, pirates, and whoever else comes in your way.

 

In this lifetime, you die at the age of 55 with a bullet in your chest, but it was still an incredible life, living as you imagine Kassandra did after your first death.

 

And besides, bisexual pirates? Now _that_ is something you think the 21st century needs.

* * *

 

Your next lifetime is also of note. It is not a bad lifetime, for you do meet Kassandra and spend many years with her. But it also isn’t a good lifetime, as you’re not truly free to be with her. If you had to describe it, it would be like how it was when you and Kassandra first started your affair in your first lifetime. You had to continue to be with Thaletas so that he could focus on the war, and you and Kassandra would often sneak off at night to spend time with each other. But, in this lifetime, you would have to keep up this unhappy romance and hide your affair in private until you died. At least there was no dead body on the beach this time (in your first life, you had seen Thaletas attack Kassandra, seen your lover defend herself until it became clear she would die if she did not strike back. It was horrible that he had to die, but you understood and quickly forgave her).

 

But anyway, back to this lifetime that happened after your life as a pirate.

 

You see, you get your memories back on your 22nd birthday, as usual. But the date is of high significance: July 4, 1776. It is a momentous day for many reasons. The colony you were born in declared its freedom (and so did the other 12 for that matter). It is the birthday that you got your memories back of lifetimes with your soulmate. Your husband becomes known as one of the signers of the Declaration of Independence. And you find out you’re pregnant with his child.

 

It’s the first lifetime you’re pregnant. You’ve tended to adopt in the past.

 

It is not the first lifetime you have been married to someone else when your memories come back. Usually, you and Kassandra would just run away once you found each other.

 

However, it is the first lifetime where you cannot do that.

 

Your husband is William Ellery, a man who is nearly 27 years older than you.

 

Of course, it was an arranged marriage. You were lucky enough to put off the wedding until you were 18; many of your friends typically got married at 16. You wanted to finish your schooling, and William was a kind enough man to let you do so.

 

When the war started, your husband was one of the first men to volunteer to help lead the efforts. He was gone quite often, but he was able to come back to your home in Newport, Rhode Island a few times since the fighting began.

 

It was inevitable that you got pregnant. The gods knew he had been trying to impregnate you since your wedding night, but you were fortunately spared until now.

 

William is a kind man. He is smart and brave. But he is also much older than you, and you often feel more like a trophy wife rather than an individual with worth. You love him, but you are not in love with him.

 

But, a week after your birthday, you are basically contained in your house in Newport now that you’re pregnant, and you’re not quite sure how you’re going to find Kassandra. Moreover, you’re not even sure how you’re going to even be with her.

 

You very well can’t run away. William’s name is known all over this country now. British Canada does not sound like a place you want to be. The uncharted lands in the west also do not sound appealing, especially with a baby on the way.

 

Like fate has done in the past when you have been unable to search for Kassandra (or, in your in the case of your Italian Renaissance life, want to search for her), Kassandra comes to you.

 

To your utter surprise, she comes strolling in behind William the next time he comes home. He bustles about, hugging you and pressing a kiss to your stomach before he fills you in on Kassandra.

 

“Oh, darling, Kassandra is a most marvelous soldier for a woman! She is very brave, quick, and smart. She has truly been an asset to this country.”

 

The both of you smartly brush aside the sexism in his comment, and you turn to her and say, “It is lovely to meet you Kassandra.”

 

You hold out her hand and she takes it without hesitation, shaking it, “The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Ellery.”

 

She is regarding you with a gaze that contains masked affection, one you would consider indifference if you did not have hundreds of years of memories with this woman.

 

Your husband continues, “Yes, she is almost as good as this other chap on our side. His name is Connor Kenway. I invited him to come join us too, but he is busy helping George with the war.”

 

Yes, your husband was so close to George Washington that he only needed to refer to the man by his first name and you knew exactly who he was talking about, even though there were surely many men named George in this fledgling country.

 

You ask, “William, dear, how did you two come to meet?”

 

He answers, “Why, on the battlefield of course! You should have seen her, running around the field with a sword in one hand and a shield in the other! Hell, those redcoats didn’t stand a chance, even with their rifles!”

 

He continues rambling on about some battle or the other, but your focus is on the love of your life sitting in the chair across from you. She is also staring at you. It is truly a miracle your husband is so ignorant, otherwise, he would have realized that the two women were basically having eye sex.

 

William’s patterings come to an end and Kassandra asks you a question, “So, Mrs. Ellery, William here tells me that you are pregnant. How far along are you?”

 

“Oh, I’m three months along. Yes, William and I are quite excited about it! We are hoping it will be a lad who will want to study at Harvard just like his father did.”

 

“Congratulations to you both.”

 

William then takes time to talk about Harvard. Neither of you really care about what he has to say.

 

“Well, Kassandra, have you had enough time to consider my offer?”

 

She responds, “Yes, actually, I have. And, I think I’ll take it.”

 

Your husband smiles and walks over to your wi- love of your life, and shakes her hand, “Yes! Wonderful!”

 

You ask, “What is this all about?”

 

Your husband responds, “You see, Kassandra is a wonderful asset on the battlefield, but we need more people here to defend Rhode Island. It is a small state, and any battle here could be devastating unless we have enough people ready for battle at a moment’s notice. Kassandra here as agreed to be the general in charge of the small unit that will be protecting Newport. She will spend most of her time training them. As part of the agreement, she will be staying in the guest house in our backyard.”

 

Externally, your face contains a polite smile. Internally, you are jumping for joy knowing that your soulmate is going to be just a few hundred yards away from you at any given moment.

 

“Why, that certainly is wonderful! Congratulations Miss…?”

 

You pause, not knowing her last name. Actually, you never knew her last name in any lifetime. It’ll be interesting to see what she calls herself now.

 

“Teller,” she responds, “Kassandra Elizabeth Teller is my full name.”

 

And you wonder where she came up with that, but you must admit that it is a good enough name to blend into America without drawing attention to herself.

 

“Yes, Kassandra was actually born in Georgia, hence her tan complexion. She spent much of her youth helping her parents out in the cotton fields. But, they died when you were 16 before you could be married, right?”

 

She nods, “Yes, and the man I was betrothed to wanted nothing to do with me once my parents died. He thought I would gain more wealth than I did.”

 

Okay, now you’re _really_ curious as to how she became so good at coming up with convincing back stories like this. Well, you suppose it is centuries of practice. But, still, this is a very believable story, one that no sane person would bat an eye at.

 

William goes off about something or another yet again, and you realize you won’t be acknowledged for the rest of the conversation. That's completely okay with you. It gives you more time to think about the fact that Kassandra will be living nearby for a while. At the rate the war is going, it could be years.

 

A part of you feels bad for wishing that the war will last for years. But the selfish part of you doesn’t care.

 

...You’ll spend more time thinking about how awful of a person you are later on.

 

In the meantime, you order one of the maids to start preparing the guest house. While the guest house itself won’t have any maids, you will ensure that a maid goes in there once a day while Kassandra is on duty.

 

You’re looking forward to making the new guest feel welcome in your home.

 

*****************

The maid, Helen, comes back in and announces that the guest house is ready. The butler, Robert, had moved what few things Kassandra had brought with her into the guest house, too.

 

“Lovely! Oh my darling Kyra, won’t you show Kassandra where she shall be staying.”

 

You smile, not too sharply of course, and respond, “Of course, dear. If you will follow me Miss Teller.”

 

She nods and shakes William’s hand before following you to the guest house.

 

You open the door and motion for her to enter. You follow in behind her and close the door.

 

You see Kassandra walking around ensuring that the small space is empty of other people.

 

It is a small guest house, but it is spacious enough for one person. There is a bedroom, a small sitting area on the ground floor. There is a small den upstairs that contained additional beds.

 

Once Kassandra ensures that the space is to her liking, she closes the distance and kisses you passionately.

 

Once you separate, she wipes the tears rolling down your cheeks.

 

“Why are you crying, my love?”

 

You sob, “Because we’re finally reunited and we won’t be able to be truly together! I can’t leave William, I’m pregnant, and you won’t be in this house forever.”

 

“You’re right, the situation is not ideal. But now that I have found you, I am not leaving Newport until the day you die. I don’t want to run around like a secret either, but if that is what we have to do in order to be together, then I will do it.”

 

You smile a watery smile, “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too. How often do you think you can come to see me?”

 

“Well, William will certainly allow us to be friends, especially since I am not allowed to leave our property while I am pregnant. I should say that while he is here, I might get away with spending an hour with you after the evening meal.”

 

Kassandra nods, “Good. And when William heads back to the war, I will sneak into the house to spend time with you. It’ll be easier if I do it.”

 

You nod, agreeing with her, before responding, “How long do you think William will be here for? He hasn’t mentioned anything about a departure yet.”

 

“He only came here to check on you and, if I decided to stay, to help make sure I got settled. Should be a fortnight before he heads to New York.”

 

“Good, then we shall make the most of our time together right now before we have to head back to the house.”

 

“Yes, we shall.”

 

You seal that promise with a kiss. And by taking off your clothes. And then Kassandra’s.

 

*****************

Over the next two weeks, Kassandra transitions into her role quite well. The men she is training have no qualms about her being a woman, and they all get along nicely. William is pleased to see that his recruit is doing so well, no doubt happy that he will be able to deliver good news to the top brass in the army. And, you? Well, you have fallen even more in love with the woman, loving how her stories of training remind you of the Kassandra of your first lifetime. After Kassandra gave control of the _Adrestia_ to her brothers, Alexios and Stentor, Kassandra took up a job training soldiers for the Spartan leader of the Silver Islands, a job she enjoyed immensely. So, knowing that she is in a similar position now makes you joyous.

 

The hour William lets you spend with Kassandra each night is great as well. Sometimes, you two will just talk and catch up. Kassandra will tell you about what she got up to since your last life. And other nights, you two indulge in the physical aspects of love.

 

It’s not ideal hiding your affair behind closed doors, but you appreciate being able to at least be together.

 

After William leaves, you two openly spend more time together. The workers do not think anything of it because you two are nothing but smart about how you behave when surrounded by others. Kassandra often spends nights in your room, sneaking out the window just before dawn to make it over to the guest house and mess it up a bit to make it seem like she spent the night there.

 

And she is there for the birth of your child. William is caught in some skirmishes in New Jersey that had been going on since January 1777.

 

You give birth to a boy, and like any patriotic woman (and also because your husband requested such), you name him George William Emery. He is a healthy and beautiful baby boy, and for a selfish minute, you pretend that he is Kassandra’s as well.

 

Kassandra helps you with the baby. You do have the maids that can help (Robert remotely had some more maids hired as a Christmas present to you), and they do, but Kassandra volunteers and you take her up on it. After all, it warms your heart to see the love of your life show so much care and affection to your son.

 

*****************

The war ends in 1783, and soon after William returns, you find yourself pregnant with your second child. You are 29, and Richard wants to make up for the lack of babies you had after George was born.

 

Fortunately, this is your last pregnancy. This time, you two welcome a girl: Madison Martha Ellery, born just two weeks after your 30th birthday.

 

Of course, Kassandra cannot openly spend as much time with you anymore. She had saved up money over the years, and while she was technically still welcome at the Ellery household, she chooses to leave to allow your family to live comfortably. Your heart breaks, but she is quick to assure you that she is staying in Newport until the day you die. She purchases a house just a 10-minute walk from your own.

 

While the two of you do not see each other as often as you’d like, you two do spend several days a week with each other. Sometimes, you take the kids to visit her on her days off. Other times, you leave them with the nanny and you go to Kassandra’s house alone to spend some quality time with each other. Thursdays are days she works, and after she gets done, she comes straight to your house for dinner, at Williams’ insistence of course.

 

On evenings you go to visit her, William insists you take Robert with you for safety. Those meetings are the most restrained ones, as you cannot show any affection for your lover since Robert is with you. But any time with Kassandra fills your heart with happiness.

 

This is a pattern that continues for years. You die in 1821, just a year after William does.

 

Looking back, this was probably the hardest lifetime on your relationship with Kassandra. But, at least you got to be with her to some extent.

* * *

 

London in 1868 was certainly a fun lifetime for you, as well. It is the lifetime after your American Revolution lifetime. You don’t get your memories back until the end of that year (December 4th to be exact), but for a few months during that year, you are involved with an Assassin named Evie Frye. Her twin brother, Jacob, is also a delight, and you enjoy spending time with both of them.

 

Until they start falling out, that is. Evie becomes more obsessive with finding the Shroud, and you two agree to break up. It is amicable, and you two remain friends for years. However, you know that both Frye siblings have an important task ahead of them. You aren’t an Assassin yourself, nor do you want to be, but you know enough about the organization to know that Assassins work best without a distraction.

 

So, you decide to keep your distance. It is only three months later that you get your memories back, and you revel in the good timing of it all.

 

And it isn’t much longer after that that you hear of the success of the Frye twins, though both choose to go their separate ways. You remember how they always seemed to butt heads. Even though they were siblings, sometimes working with your family can put a strain on things, and Kyra is at least happy that they are taking some distance so they don’t end up resenting each other. Evie stays in London to build up her Rooks. Jacob travels around a bit. The last you hear before meeting Kassandra is that he had settled somewhere in West Yorkshire.

 

Speaking of your lover, in this lifetime, you meet her in 1871 in London. You were in school before, so you could not leave, but fortunately, she comes to London after you finish your studies.

 

When you two catch up, she informs you that she had spent several years in Paris after your death. She had gotten involved in the 1848 revolution there because of course, she had; you knew she missed being more directly involved in the war after moving to Newport. 

 

“You got involved in another bloody revolution?”

 

“Well, to be fair, I wasn’t super involved in the first one because I took a job to be close to the love of my life.”

 

“Yes, you did.”

 

And that’s that in regards to that subject.

 

At least in this lifetime, you are freer to be with Kassandra than in the last.

 

While both of you love London, you two later decide to go elsewhere to continue your life together.

 

You’ll miss Evie, but London had just grown more corrupt and you were not willing to lose Kassandra to yet another conflict.

 

So, you two decide to settle in Oxford.

 

You find a baby boy abandoned in the streets and name him Richard. He brings lots of love and joy into your lives.

 

“Mama, mama! Look what I found!”

 

Your baby boy runs towards and you quickly scoop the toddler into your arms. It is two years after you and Kassandra found him.

 

Richard has a rock in his hand. You find his excitement over such a simple thing so endearing.

 

“Wow, my love. That is quite the rock you found!”

 

“Yes, he simply insisted he take it to see you.”

 

You shift your attention away from your son and look at the love of your life walking towards you, looking dashing as always. The flat cap makes a nice addition to her outfit.

 

You reply, “Well you know, anything that Ricky finds interesting is interesting to me, too.”

 

And, it’s true. That’s the power that kids have over you, in this lifetime and your previous ones, especially your own kids. Your lifetimes with just you and Kassandra are lovely in and of themselves, but getting to raise children with her? Well, that’s definitely a blessing from the gods themselves.

 

Together, the three of you live out post-Industrial Revolution England until you die.

* * *

 

Now, there is the matter of your current lifetime. You got your memories back on March 22, 2008. You were living in New York City and you were finishing up your last semester of undergrad at NYU. You’ll be starting a masters in history at Columbia in the fall. The faculty in the history department at Columbia are impressive. But, when you got your memories back, you took another look at the list, feeling as if you saw Kassandra there. Sure enough, there was Kassandra, smiling brightly in her faculty photo. It’s only a headshot, but you could see her wearing a black blazer over a white blouse. Internally, you were swooning. You’d love to see Kassandra in a suit.

 

And you did when classes start in September. She was as hot as you imagined.

 

Fortunately, she was not your professor, but you two conducted your affair in private for two years until you graduated.

 

In 2012, she got a job at Harvard, and the two of you moved to Boston, fully free to indulge in your relationship without worrying what Kassandra’s colleagues would think. You got at a local community college, and it is still one you have today in 2018.

 

Today though is the day you have been fearing since that time Kassandra came back with the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus.

 

She left you a note explaining where she had gone, and you know she is not coming back. It is time for her to pass on the Artifact to someone else. Her immortality would come to an end, and she would pass on.

 

You’re only 32. You know that feasibly you have a long while until you pass. Will you be reincarnated? Will she be reincarnated? You have no idea.

 

_My darling Kyra,_

 

_I have gone to the Isu temple at the Caldera of Fate. I am afraid I won’t be returning. This morning, when I woke up, I felt a calling from the gods. I knew it was time for me to pass on the Artifact to the next person, the next savior of the world. My love, I will die, and I do not know what will happen next. I am not sure if I will join you in reincarnation or not. I simply hope that you will carry on in this lifetime without me. You deserve happiness, and I hope you find it without me._

 

_Yours always,_

_Kassandra._

 

It is the first lifetime where Kassandra dies before you.

 

As you grieve, you recall your previous lifetimes that you spent with her to cope with the giant hole in your life.

* * *

 

It turns out to be the last lifetime where this happens too. When you die, the gods grant you a life in the heavens with them. With Kassandra.

 

You are now free to spend your days in eternity with the love of your life without the fear of leaving her nagging you in the back of your mind.

 

And you are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, this is the first fic I wrote where I did not finish in one sitting. This is also the longest fic I wrote.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
